An exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure generally relates to touch technologies, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for implementing touch feedback.
Interaction through a touch screen is a simple, convenient and natural human-machine interaction manner. The touch screen has been used more and more broadly. Currently, touch screens are in use on large-size display devices like electronic whiteboard, one-touch, or even a home TV with touch function. However, current touch display devices fail to provide good feedback on an operator's touch operation.